Fear
by Poison-Silver
Summary: Olivia Reece is a very unique young girl. Can she come face to face with the worst, the best, and the things that rock her world. Godric/OC\Eric Rated T for some adult themes
1. First Night on the Job

**So, I re-read the chapter I had as the first chapter, and figured…It sucked. So, here I am re-typing it. Ugh, I have this little plot bunny running around in my head and it only got worse this morning when I saw the last episode. Well, nuff with me. Now on to the boring stuff. **

**This story starts some time after Jessica is turned. I can't give an exact time frame, since I have to go back and watch. And this story will follow the TV show.**

**I also would like to say that I do not own True Blood, or any of the actors. Trust me…if I did, Alex would so be mine ha-ha. I don't know any of the writers. Anything you see here that doesn't belong in the series is mine. **

**Thank you**

**~StraightEdgeLovin**

"Order up!" Terry called from the kitchen. The bar was packed, and poor Terry was one second from flying off the pan handle and going ape shit on all the angry and hungry drunks who thought there was something wrong with his food.

Olivia rushed to the window and grabbed the plates.

"What about this, if they send it back again I will let you go postal on their asses..hmm."

Terry smiled at the young girl. It was her first night on the job and so far she seemed fine.

"I will hold you to it." Smiling Terry got back to work and Olivia hurried to the table.

"Here you go, please let me know if there is anything else I can get you." Smiling she moved to the next table that had filled up.

"Hello, can I get you boys something to drink?" The group all agreed on getting beer, which she happily agreed to get.

"Tara" She said in a sing song voice as she approached the bar. The young woman suppressed a glare as she smiled sweetly.

"I need 4 bottled beers please, Bud Lite"

Tara nodded and got the bottles. Stacking them on her tray she moved past various drunks.

The room went silent. Olivia looked up and saw two people walk in. The man was tall, and had blonde hair. And the woman, who was blonde as well, was a little shorter than the man. Olivia stunned by their beauty and grace didn't notice Sookie walking behind her.

The collided, and the bottles of beer fell and shattered on the floor.

"Shit!" Pulling the rag from her back pocket she started picking up the big pieces.

"Damn it Olivia, that's coming out of your pay." Sam came up behind the girls.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She didn't look up from what she was doing.

Sam sighed and pulled the girl up off the floor. He grabbed the towel from her hands and gave her the pad she had set down.

"I will take care of this, you have another table." He pointed in the direction of the table in question.

Her eyes bugged out as she took notice of the two people who had walked in earlier. The woman was sitting there looking annoyed, and the man was staring at her looking amused.

She made her way around the broken glass and started towards the table. But a hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"I am not paying for this, look it's rare." The same woman from before started to complain about her food.

"Fine Fine, now if I were you, I would get your ungrateful butts out of here before the cook goes postal." She said it as sickly sweet as she could. But the cold stare was enough to make the woman run out of the bar.

Sighing she left the food and finally made it to the table.

"Hi, sorry for the wait. What can I get you tonight?" The man was still staring at her.

"Two bottles of Tru-Blood, O negative." His voice was like butter. Vampires, she should have known. Nodding she turned away.

Grabbing the plates of food, that had un touched food on it she put the order in for the tru blood.

Dropping the plates off in the kitchen, she patted Terry on the back.

"The women left without saying a word. I'm sorry, I would have loved to see some type of fight."

Terry smirked, knowing full and well he wouldn't hit a woman.

Olivia kissed him on the cheek and went back to get the drinks for the vampires.

"Here you go." She placed the bottles in front of the two. "Let me know if you need anything else." As she moved past the man to assist another table a cool hand caught her wrist. The first thing she noticed was how his thumb was on her pulse. Blushing she could feel her heart start racing in her chest causing the blood to race through her veins.

"Afraid" He spoke high enough for her to hear, but low enough so everyone else couldn't.

She shook her head, and tried to pull her hand away. She was surprised when he only held on tighter.

Lifting her wrist to his mouth he gave a light kiss on her racing pulse. Smirking he let go.

"Olivia!" Sam again. It was only her first night and she was already starting to feel like she was close to getting fired.

"Yeah Sam" She called back. Continuing on to her next table. She was dazed.

"Take the rest of the night off." It was an order, and one she was happy to take. The bar had thinned out and the rest, Sookie and Arlene could take care of.

Pulling off her apron she walked to the office and grabbed her keys and purse. She said goodbye to Terry and went out the back door.

As she walked towards her car, she had a feeling that she was being followed. She looked down to get the car key; she looked up and ran into the tall blonde vampire from the bar.

**What did you think??**


	2. Well Hello Again

Chapter 2: Well hello again

Taking a step back she looked up eyes wide in fear.

"I thought you weren't afraid of me." There was that damn smirk again. Olivia fumbled with her keys.

"I'm not afraid of you, y-you just s-scared me." Olivia was backed up against her car.

"Well, would it help if you knew my name?" She gave a slight nod. He smiled and leaned in close to her ear. "My name's Eric."

Olivia closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "Olivia" She whispered, in fear that her voice wouldn't make it any higher.

Pulling away, Eric caught her gaze. She looked down, and lightly pushed him away.

"I have to go, I'm sorry." He grabbed her hips. Giving her a quick nibble on her neck and he was gone.

Olivia made it in her Black Charger finally, it took a couple minutes, though. Her legs wouldn't stop shaking. Her breath came out in short gasps. Leaning back she struggled to get a hold of enough guts to drive the 15 minutes to her house.

Once she had her breathing mastered she started her car and pulled out of the parking lot. The drive went slower than she hoped. But, at least she made it home in one piece. Pulling into the driveway she turned off the engine and slowly pulled herself out of the vehicle. As she walked up to the house she made every cell in her head focus on something else for the moment.

_'The 'Sold' sign would have to be removed tomorrow morning, I have to fix the mail box, I have to go into town tomorrow to get an extra set of keys.'_

She continued to muse at various things that when she got into her house she was mentally tired. Sighing she locked the door behind her and made her way into the kitchen. Setting down her things she went to poor a shot of vodka to help ease her nerves. She smiled when she found her roommates' stash of liquor.

Quickly downing the shot she grimaced as it burned her throat and stomach. But she was already starting to feel a buzz. After another shot she decided to head upstairs and go to bed.

* * *

The next morning Olivia groaned when her alarm clock went off. Opening her eyes, she winced at the bright light. Wishing she had taken something to make her sleep last night, she slowly pulled herself out of bed.

Clad in short shorts, and a tank top she moved sluggishly down the stairs. The house was bright, almost too bright. There was music playing from the speakers in the living room, and her two best friends were in the kitchen making breakfast.

Olivia walked in as the pair were singing along with the music to various items.

"Well hello grumpy. How was your night?" Kelly bounced over to her. Olivia only pushed her away and yawned.

"That bad huh" Brandon chuckled as he set down a plate at her spot at the table.

"Yes Brandon, that bad." Kelly laughed.

"Well what happened baby girl? I woke up this morning to find the Vodka open and an empty shot glass next to it." Kelly pulled her light brown hair back into a twist as she sat down next to Olivia.

"Last night was rough." She took a bite out of her toast followed with a sip of apple juice.

Brandon smirked and gave both the girls a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go, or I will be late the first day on the job."

"True Dat" Kelly giggled.

The day moved slowly, and Olivia was dreading the night to come. Her thought kept drifting back to Eric, and their meeting the night before. The feel of his body pressing her up against her car, his lips, his voice.

Huffing Olivia threw down her hair brush. She had just stepped out of the shower and was getting ready for work.

Glancing at her reflection, she was met with the obvious signs that she didn't sleep much the night before. Dark bags consumed her face in an almost death like manor. Her skin was pale and her light green eyes were dull. It seemed the only thing that seemed to be perfect was how her hair turned out.

Earlier that day she had let Kelly talk her into dying the under layer of her hair black. She thought she would look bad, stating that it wouldn't look right, she would look weird. But it looked great. The way her natural straight platinum hair fell past her shoulders, allowing bits of black to show through made her look almost sexy. Not that she believed that anyways.

She was short, standing 5.4 on a good day. She was thin, almost to thin, you could see her ribs easily. But that was normal. She could eat all the food in the world, but it wouldn't matter. She just never got heavy.

Frowning she finished her make up, and pulled on her uniform before heading over to the bar.

~*~*~ Later that night

The bar was busy, yet again. In fact it was so busy that the bar had both cooks, in order to lighten the load that was placed on Terry. Olivia bustled table to table waiting on everyone in her section. And thankfully, the woman from the night before had opted to not coming in tonight.

* * *

It was close to midnight when Olivia's, as she was serving a table, hair on the back of her neck stood up. Eyes were burning a hole through her back, she was unsure if she should look at him. Since she was sure it was Eric. She smiled at the group of people she had just served and glanced in his direction; her eyes moved form him to the last empty table in her section.

It was as if he could read her mind, a smirk graced his chiseled features as he slowly moved towards the table.

"Eric, here's a table for you.' Sookie, the life saver. While Eric was distracted for a moment Olivia rushed towards the kitchen.

Appearing in the doorway she scrambled towards the walk in fridge. Lafayette followed with a smile of his face.

"Oh don't you look just cute with your cheeks all rosy. So tell me, who's got you this flustered?" He pointed a spoon at her.

"No one Lafayette, I just needed space."

"Oh well, I will let you be…oh and your hair is looking all smexy." He started walking out. Olivia couldn't help the heat that filled her cheeks.

"Oh…awe girl, your blushing again. So cute." He walked out laughing.

She was in there for about 5 minutes. The cool air had forced the blush back down and her normal pale complexion to resume.

Finally stepping out of the fridge, she ran into Sam.

"Hey, your tables need you." He looked at her and then at the fridge. "Why were you in the fridge?"

"Oh...umm…" She saw the sideways glance from Lafayette, "I just needed to cool off."

"Oh, well can you do that after your tables have been served." Olivia nodded and walked out.

Walking around the corner, she took a deep breath to prepare herself for the chaos that would ensue.

**Ahh there you have it. Its longer than the last chapter, but not as long as I had hoped for. But this is all I can type right now. **

**Reviews!! Ahh Thank you everyone who has added this story to their favorites, and alerts. I am surprised that people like this so much. XD thank you everyone. **

**Now on to the reviews: **

**TheWinterWolf, Darker Hue, xKayla xKatastrophe, sherry, tlm1633, DaniD32, caleb's babe, lolsmileyface101 – Thank you sooooo much for reviewing. It means a lot to me. **

**Kris…haha at least your hooked, and you so have to see at least 1 whole episode of True Blood. XDXDXD**

**Please review: Like it, Love it. Hate it…I hope you don't, but if you do tell me what you think needs to be done. **

**Silver Posion**


	3. The Truth

**Chapter 3 with all the parts merged into 1. **

_When it is time to tell the truth, the truth always hurts. _

Working as a waitress in a bar can be interesting. Some days you have the depressed people who want to drown in their drinks, those are usually the easy days. But, then you have the hard days, which consist of men, and sometimes women, pulling you into their lap and planting a big kiss on your mouth. See, they always try to touch something they want but cant have.

This was one of those nights for Olivia. She was already running on fumes, and the presence of Eric wasn't making it any better. His eyes seemed to follow her every move. Even when she went in the back, his eyes trailed her.

This wasn't something she was new to. But it was something that she didn't like. Getting close with someone wasn't her plan of action. Sooner or later the other person would get hurt.

Now, of all times, she felt arms snake around her waist and pull her into the lap of the, what she thought was a man. Wet lips collided with her neck and she squirmed under the man's grip.

She closed her eyes and the man stopped. In fact he all but shoved her off of him. He jumped up and started screaming and trying to run for the door. But his drunk ass didn't make it that far. He tripped over the girl who was clutching her head.

No words can describe what happened next. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into the cold eyes of a middle aged man. His chin was covered in blood, and open as if to scream again.

She went into a state of shock. Not feeling the pair of arms lifting her off the ground. All she could do was look into those eyes. The dull blue, that would haunt her forever.

Olivia was placed in a car, but she didn't care who it belonged to. It had been a long time since she killed someone. And, that was saying something.

The veihicle sped towards an unknown destination. She just stared outside the window watching the trees pass. They reminded her of people cloaked in black, just looking at her, watching her. It freaked her out.

The car stopped in a clearing. It was silent, both of them were waiting for the other to start the dreaded conversation.

"What. Are. You" His voice was hard, but he was calm.

"Eric…." Olivia looked up into the blue eyes of the vampire.

"Answer" His eyes frosted over, leaving her shivering in their gaze.

"I am different" She finally said. Eric, sighed and leaned back. It wasn't the answer that he was hoping for. She opened the car door and climbed out.

He was beside her in an instant. The grip on her arm would have been enough to make her wince and back away but she was just coming off of her little mini high.

"You are different, yeah I got that much." Sarcasm...was dripping off his fangs.

"Ok, so here's the deal. I am not living, but I'm not dead either. Stuck in the middle."

Eric released her arm.

"In a sense, I can control the 5 elements. Air, water, earth, fire, and life."

"So, you can kill." She nodded.

"Any vampires." Olivia looked at him for a second.

"I asked you a question" His voice was firm.

"Once" In an instant Olivia was pressed up against the car, Eric had his fangs out and he was glaring at her.

"It was a mistake, I swear." Fear lacing her words.

"Its illegal for a human to kill a vampire." His voice was low and fierce.

That statement alone sent her off, Her eyes flashed and Eric was across the clearing, flat on his back. A growl ripped through him as he was back in front of her once again. He moved to grab her, but she was quicker. He was on his back again but she was standing over him.

"Need I remind you Mr. Northman, I can kill you at any moment." Her body swayed.

"No you wont, you are weak, you wouldn't last through your attack."

"I am not weak, I am strong, in fact stronger than you." Her mind was telling her one thing, but her body wouldn't have it. She was weak, and both of them knew it.

A chuckle escaped his throat.

"We will see about that."

He was up and latched to her neck. The shriek of pain came from her entire body.

Her body went numb, and everything went black.


	4. Blood

**Well hello my wonderful readers. I am sorry this isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but who knows when I will have time to write in the next couple days. **

**I would like to say thank you to angeltearston, iris-trulight, godricismine12 (haha I love your pen-name), xIT-TheRedRanger, KCollins720, sammykitten, and AlixxandriaBarbieDoll for reviewing. Thank you everyone who added this story to their fave/alert list. **

**Note: I do not own anything from True Blood…if I did..Godric would have lived, and I would be his. Hehe…**

**Now on with the show…**

**Chapter 4…Blood**

She didn't know how long she had been down there. Days, weeks, maybe even months. She didn't know, and right now it was last of her worries. Eric now knew of her secret, and she was going to hell for sure. That is, if Eric got bored of her. He had been down in this hell hole a couple times to just look at her. What, in the time that she was down here did she grow another head or something.

But that's wasn't way really. He had been drinking her blood, he was smart, she could tell. Keeping her blood supply low so she didn't have any strength to do anything about the annoying chains keeping her in place, or the fact that she was being held against her will in a, dirty, dingy basement, under a vampire club. Or, well that's where she thought she was at least.

The door at the top of the stairs opened. And down the stairs came Eric, and all his glory.

"I must say, I do enjoy this, you taste so good." Licking his lips he pulled the chair up and reached for her neck.

She didn't say anything as he was doing this, she never did. In fact she didn't say a word to anyone, since she woke up.

Long fangs bit down into the now grayish skin, and he started to suck. It didn't hurt anymore, she didn't feel anymore. Just a numb feeling. After Eric had his fill, without killing her. He pulled away and grabbed a key to unlock the chains binding her.

Picking her up with ease he carried her upstairs.

The bright lights blinded Olivia for a couple seconds. Not knowing why she was up here she began to open her mouth to speak.

"Hush little girl, I wouldn't want to have to rip that tongue of yours out." His words were ice.

She looked around the large space, it was red and black, this was the club, only now it was empty.

There was a chair in the middle of the room. And, that is where Eric dropped her. Straps were placed around her ankles, and arms to keep her down.

A woman came into the area. She was short, and had a smug look on her face.

"Doctor, she needs blood, just enough…"

"So, you can continue to feed off of her." She cut him off.

"No, for other reasons as well."

Sighing the woman pulled out a needle and a tube. She seemed to hurry as she hooked the tube up to a bag of blood.

The woman was careful as she inserted the needle into Olivia's vein.

Olivia herself gasped at the pain, and began to seen dots in front of her eyes. It took about 30 minutes for the bag of blood to be empty and into her veins. According to the woman, Olivia was already getting some of her color back. But it wouldn't last, they both knew that.

Pam walked into the large room.

"Well, if it isn't the little freak." She hissed at Olivia.

Olivia made no move to reply, she just hung her head.

Pam yanked on her hair, "You will look at me when I am talking to you."

"Go to hell" Olivia whispered.

The impact of the blow was harsh, as Pam unloaded on the girl sitting in the chair.

Just as Pam was about to make a lunge for Olivias neck, a hand had wrapped around the back of her neck

She cried out in surprise, and made to attack the one who had her in her grasp.

Pam was stunned into shock.

**Dun Dun Dun, who do you think it is???**


	5. Freedom kinda

**Weee, now don't you love me. Here is chapter 5. If you haven't noticed, I merged the parts of chapter 3 to make a whole chapter. XD**

**Now, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed.**

**I have something planned for the end of this lovely story for all of you, so no worries. I am still thankful of every one of the reviews. I do enjoy reading what everyone thinks. And please, review. Let me know if there is anything I should change. **

**On with the program. **

"Why are you hurting this poor girl." The voice itself was low, and dark. The person who was speaking obviously was in a position of power; his words were laced with authority.

"She deserves to die" Pam's lips curled back over her teeth.

"Where is Eric?" He paid no attention to the last comment as he stared at the young vampire before him.

"Why do you want to know."

The fangs came out and Pam was forced over to the bar. His face was inches away from hers.

"I am his maker, as his child I would expect you to know that." It was surprising how menacing his voice got.

Pam nodded and rushed off to find the Viking vampire.

Olivia was slouched in the chair, her breathing was labored. There were bruises already forming on her pale face. A thin line of blood seeped from a cut on her lip.

"Child" The man took her face in his hands and tilted it up so he could see her eyes.

"Ah, such beautiful green, no wonder they are after you. You have so much power."

"Who are you?" Her voice was cracked.

He undid the straps, and pulled her into a standing position. He helped her walk to the bar and got her a glass of water.

She inhaled the liquid, her throat burned as it wasn't used to hydration.

"You never answered my question." She whispered once the stinging sensation went away.

"Godric" Eric entered the room.

"Why are you treating her in this manner?"

Godric cut right to the point.

"She killed a vampire." He spat the words at Olivia.

"Did you see her kill a vampire" Eric shook his head.

"Do you know when she, supposedly, killed a vampire?" Again Eric shook his head.

"Eric, it isn't illegal to kill a vampire." That caused Eric to glare at his maker.

"But, now, our kind is dying out. Humans are killing us on a whim. She deserves what she has gotten."

Godric just sighed and looked at the girl sitting at the bar.

Her green eyes were wide and there were tears in them, ready to fall.

"My dear, when did you kill the vampire?" His voice was soft, and he was looking into her eyes.

Olivia looked down.

"About a year ago."

Pam clicked her tongue. A few tears trailed down Olivia's cheek.

"Don't cry, your safe."

"Godric" Eric protested.

"No, I will not have it. I don't care what she did, and neither should you. It was a long time ago. Perhaps if you had asked her about it she would have told you a little about how she kills."

"You seem to know a lot about her Godric."

"I knew her parents. They were good people."

Olivia looked up.

"You knew my parents?"

Godric nodded. Turning to Eric,

"See to it that she has clean clothes to change to, and a shower." Eric bowed his head and walked out of the room, Pam in tow.

"You're going to be alright child."

Olivia looked up at the vampire. He spoke French; she guessed it was the only language Eric and Pam didn't seem to have the pleasure of knowing.

"You lied, how come?"

Godric just shrugged, and smiled again.

"Because, it took me years to find you, he wouldn't understand."

"He is your child."

"He doesn't know about you, never has."

"So, you're hiding me, keeping me a secret." Though she meant it she still had a smile on her face.

"No, its not that I am trying to keep you a secret, its just, I don't think he will understand. Any of them."

A phone rang from under the bar. Olivia's face contorted into confusion.

She hopped off the stool, albeit with a little aid from Godric as she almost fell over.

Reaching the cell phone she flipped it open to see that it was Sookie calling her.

"Hello?" Olivia answered.

"Are you speaking French?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was just doing an assignment for French Class, guess I was in the zone." Now back in English, she wiped her brow for her quick cover.

"Oh, ok, now please tell me where you have been for a week? Sam in going crazy, he thinks you were kidnapped by Eric, which I wouldn't be surprised if he did, but its still not the point. Where are you?"

"Ahh Sookie, I'm alright. I've just been busy. My friend called and asked me to come visit, and I just forgot to tell anyone."

"Oh, ok, well be safe. When are you coming back home." She didn't sound convinced.

"In a couple days or so. Im fine, please tell Sam Im sorry, and if he wants to fire me its alright."

"Psh, why would he fire you. Sure you've made a couple messes here and there…but come on. You're the only sane one there, according to his thoughts."

Olivia gave a laugh at that one.

"Ok well, I have to go, French awaits."

The both said their goodbyes and hung up.

Sighing Olivia leaned against the bar. Groaning she reached into the bar area and grabbed the bottle of Vodka. Poring herself a shot she downed it.

"Still drinking I see." Olivia looked at him.

"Trust me, if you were me, you would be a drunk as well."

"You still have that sense of humor, all these years you haven't changed."

Olivia smiled at Godric. Things have changed, that she knew for a fact.


	6. Red Dress

**OMG!! So, I keep watch of story traffic, and last month, the views only went up to 598 views. I just looked, and there has been 782 hits so far. Ahh I love you guys. Just knowing someone is looking at my work is amazing. Now, if only people would review. Lol**

**I had planned on starting another story, but the plot bunnies decided to hide when I started to plan it. I will attempt to write the idea down and start it when this is done…that is, if I ever decide to finish it. Muahaha. **

Eric returned a couple minutes after Olivia hung up with Sookie, informing her that her shower was ready. Eric held out a hand for her to take, but she just stood up and walked past him.

The shower was nice, it was large, and was well stocked with shampoo and other useful items. She noticed a stack of clothes on a little bench. She peeled off her once nice uniform, and stepped under the heavy flow of water. She quickly washed her hair and body. Once that was done she sat down on the tiled floor and just let the water fall over her.

She thought about the past, the present and the future. But mostly, Godric.

_*Flash Back*_

_It was Olivia's 16__th__ birthday, and her parents were throwing her a sweet 16 party. That morning Olivia was with her two best friends and they were giggling and chatting away when the phone rang._

_It was her boyfriend, he had gone about how he was looking forward to tonight, and that their hotel room was ready for their special occasion. She was 16, and everyone knows that its normal to lose it after the party. _

_The call lasted for a half an hour, until Olivia's mom walked in and told her that she needed to get ready for the party. _

_She hung up the phone and gushed with her friends. She told them about how Brian booked a suite at this really great hotel downtown. The gushed back as she pulled on one of her dresses. The first one was a mini red dress with a sash and jewel design on the side. It was perfect, her black hair cascaded down her back in soft waves. She put on her black and red pumps and headed to the limo. _

_The party was awesome, she had all her friends there. People wanted to be her, of course. It wasn't until the end when she got her real surprise. No it wasn't the black BMW her parents got her. It was when she found her boyfriend making out with some other girl in the shadows. _

_Heart broken and on the verge of tears she grabbed the keys from her dad and left the party. _

_She found herself in the line for valet at the hotel. Shrugging to herself she let the guy park the car and walked up to the front desk. _

___Retrieving_ the room key she made her way to the elevator. Taking note how people were looking at her neck in the, I want to eat you, way. 

_Once inside the elevator she looked down at her feet. She was so angry, and for the first time since seeing him with that hoe, she cried. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. The door dinged and she walked out. _

_Bumping into someone on her way out, she looked up to say sorry, but was met with beautiful brown eyes. _

"_Sorry" she muttered and pulled herself away from his gaze. Walking down the hallway she let herself into the dark room. _

_It was beautiful, no doubt. And now she was beginning to wonder if it was supposed to be for her. _

_More tears fell as she set down the keys, and her purse. Walking into the bathroom she looked at the tub and sighed. _

_Filling up the tub she made up her mind. Tonight it was going to end, everything. _

_She stepped into the tub with her dress and heels on, leaning back. Water filled her ears and it crept over her mouth. Soon her entire head was covered in water. She opened her eyes and saw black __smudge_s in the water. 

_She didn't know how long she had been under but black dots were appearing in her vision. _

_Just as everything was about to fade to black she felt hands grab her and heave her out of the water. _

_She began to cough and her lungs burned as she tried to get air back into them. _

_A towel was placed around her shoulders and she was set down on the stone floor. Opening her eyes she found herself staring into the beautiful brown orbs again. _

_This time she couldn't bring herself to look away. She let herself be pulled into him, and she cried into his shoulder. _

Olivia opened her eyes, she shivered as she felt the cold water run over her body.

She brought a hand up to her cheeks to find that she had been crying herself.

She sighed once again and turned off the water. And grabbed the towel to wrap her body in.

Pulling aside the dark red curtain she came face to face with…..


	7. Alive again

**Ahh I just had to write. We got a huge storm, and I just had to grab my notebook and sit on the patio to write. Something about storms makes me so calm. **

**But, here is Chapter 7. XD Thank you everyone who reviewed. I enjoy reading them. They inspire me to write more. **

**And, like the last chapter, **_**Italics = flash back. **_

**Enjoy!**

_It had been a year since Godric saved her that day. And in that year her love for him had grown. At first it started as a little crush. But as the night time meetings continued. Olivia found herself falling in love with him. _

_I was safe to say that he had been her first real love. He had been so good to her, treated her like a princess. He had also been her first, although it wasn't under the greatest circumstances. _

_Four months after her 16__th__ birthday, Olivia's father was diagnosed with a form of lethal brain cancer. It was only a month later that he was on his death bed. _

_While her mother was away on business Olivia found herself being the only one at his side. _

_The doctors had left the room to give them space. Once they were gone she climbed into the bed with him. Being careful because of the tubes he was hooked up to. _

_She laid, curled up next to him, his chin resting on her head. They stayed like that, the minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like days. It was at 9:34pm when he said his last words. _

"_Livie, I love you baby." _

_The silence in the room was replaced with the annoying tone of the monitor next to the bed, the never ending flat-line on the screen. _

_The doctors walked in and wrote some things down on the chart that was sitting on the small table at the end of the bed. She pulled herself away from her fathers body. Her body was numb as she told the doctors she was going to get some fresh air. _

_Once she was outside she let out the breath of air she had been holding in. Looking around, she remembered that she rode in the ambulance when he came here just a couple days ago. _

_She started to walk in the general direction of her house. Stopping 10 feet away from where she started she remembered that no one would be there when she walked in. She was alone now. _

_Turning she walked towards Godric's house instead. _

_When she got to the edge of the driveway, she saw that the lights were on. He had said that he couldn't be over tonight because he had things to do, but right now all she wanted was for him to hold her. _

_Silently she walked up the drive and slowly up to the large door. Ringing the door bell, it opened a few seconds later. A look of confusion crossed Godric pale features, but it was replaced with one of worry and concern. He pulled on her shoulders and brought her into him. _

_She lost it, letting out everything. Her strength went out the window as she collapsed to the floor. He picked her up with ease and carried her into his bedroom. Sobs racked her body all the way there. Setting her on the bed so she was laying down, he rushed to close the door and lock it, and came back to the bed. _

_Laying down in front of he pulled her close to him and rubbed her back as she cried into his chest and shoulder. _

_They stayed like that for an hour. By now Olivia had stopped crying, and was now trying to keep herself together. Godric kissed the apples of her cheeks, her nose, and her forehead. His lips soon found their way to her lips. He placed a feather light kiss on them. _

_Pulling away he saw that she had been watching him through half lidded eyes. She bit her lip and leaned in to capture his lips hungrily. He was shocked for a couple seconds before attacking her lips with equal force. Olivia moved her body so she was staddling him, and her fingers reached for the hem of his shirt. _

_He pulled away. _

"_Wait, Olivia, not now." Olivia sat up on his hips. Her hands were resting on his stomach. Her eyes searched his. _

"_Please Godric, I need this." She pleaded with him. _

"_It wouldn't be right" Moving her to the bed he stood up. _

"_Please Godric, I need this. Right now, I am feeling so lost, helpless. So numb. Please Godric make me feel again." She was on the verge of tears. He turned around to see her kneeling on the edge of the bed, looking at him with her bright green eyes. _

_Sighing he dragged a hand over his face. The internal battle raging. _

"_Please" It was a whisper, but he heard it loud and clear. In an instant he was over her, her legs wrapped around his waist. _

_He did what she asked, he made her feel real, alive again. _

His eyes were dark; she watched them as they raked over her body. He slowly walked towards her, his hands found her hips. Lifting her up Olivia's legs found their way around him. She was pushed up against the tiled wall and he pulled the towel away.

The hunger was coursing through him as he took control and let the animal in him loose.

She tilted her head as she heard the similar sound of fangs coming out. The tips brushed her pulse before plunging in.

She cried out, and his name fell from her lips.


	8. french?

**Did you miss me?? Lol. Hi everyone, I am so sorry about the long wait between posts. So, last week…I'm sure every knows that FF was being stupid and not letting any documents be uploaded. Well, that is how it was with me. Then, I got swamped with school, and then to top it all off, I got a really bad case of writers block. So, all in all this past week has been…ughhhh. **

He pulled away from Olivia's neck, his tongue running over the wound lightly. He watched in amazement at it healed right before his eyes.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to be with you." His voice was light, and filled with love. He was still holding on to her, his hands on her hips and she was up against the tile.

Olivia had leaned her head back, her eyes were closed. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Livia, why are you crying?" His lips were on her collarbone, his soft skin brushing against her skin.

She untangled herself form him and lightly pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, I am really sorry, but this can't happen. Not now."

The door to the bathroom opened. Pam walked in, she stopped short at seeing the two naked bodies.

"Now, now, I knew there was something between you two. Eric wants to see you. Now." She closed the door.

Olivia pushed him out of the shower area and used her power to close the shower curtain.

Turning on the water again, she wasn't surprised to feel it still cold. She didn't care though, and quickly washed her body again, needed to rid any trace of him from her. When she was done she walked out of the shower and found that he was gone. Of course, she just pushed him away, after what he thought was make up sex.

Sighing she pulled on the clothes that had been given to her: A pair of form fitting black pants, and red shirt that had the bars logo on it. She laughed at the slogan. 'Bar with a bite'

She brushed her blonde hair, and pulled it up into a twist. After she was finished she made her way back to the others.

As she rounded the corner, she could hear someone screaming in the main area.

"Eric!, how could you." It was female, no doubt, an old lover maybe.

It wasn't until she stepped into the room when she finally realized who the voice belonged to.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" her southern twang was strong, and her breathing was labored.

"French, with friends, like I told you." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, she was doing more than French."

"Pam…." Eric's low voice made her back up a bit.

"Are you sure you're ok." Sookie was looking her over to make sure there were no injuries.

"Yes, Sookie, I am fine. I swear." 'no, I was just locked in the basement for a while, no food, no water. I could have died, but im fine.'

Sookies face morphed into pure rage. She turned to attack Eric, but was stopped short.

"Sookie, I thought you said you were going to stay out of my head." Olivia had an iron grip on the blonde's wrist.

The room was silent.

"Miss Reece, how did you get across the room so quickly." Bill stood behind Sookie, ready to strike if need be.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about her." Godric was leaning against the bar, a bottle of tru blood in his hand. Olivia had just noticed him, the flashback of what just happened in the bathroom flooded her mind.

She caught Sookies wide eyed gaze and knew that she saw what had happened between them.

Releasing her grip she looked back at Eric.

"It wasn't his fault, he was doing what he thought was right, I was a threat, that could kill him and he did what was necessary."

"But, to lock you up in the basement, that's not right." Olivia just nodded and moved to sit down in a chair.

"You are right, but, that would be the case if I were human. I am not fully human, so therefore, he was doing the right thing."

"If you're not human, what are you?"

"A vampire's worse nightmare. I can kill a vampire, without the use of a stake. I got the power when I turned 17, and I didn't know how to handle it. When I made my first kill, I didn't mean to. I left everyone I loved, and cared about and moved to a whole new place." She paused to look at Godric.

"I can control it now." Sookie sat down next to Olivia.

"What is it exactly that you do."

"I can move objects with my mind, kill anything, destroy anything. Eh, im still learning."

"Can you die?" This time it was from Pam.

"Yes, I can die, just like every other creature that walks on this earth. I just don't die easily."


	9. Note to my readers

**Hi, I know everyone is looking for an update, and I feel really bad about this, but it is just an authors note. I hate to say it, but the plot bunnies, have decided to run away and hide. And, now this story is dying. **

**I hate the fact that I cant think of anything, and maybe its my fault. With everything going on, I cant update every day. **

**So, I am going to try and think of something, but I need your help…**

**Submit a review, send a PM, with what you think should happen. **

**Pleaseeee….**

**I don't want this story to die, and be buried with all the others. I love this one, and so does everyone else..**

**I just need to feed my plot bunnies something. **


End file.
